


Little Moments

by QueenForADay



Series: Outlaws (Criminal!Poe/Finn) [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a moment of calm before their next heist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Secrets are about to come out. Mainly, this was me wanting fluff. And cuddles. Fluffy cuddles. 
> 
> And the sex.

They’re lying in a motel bed one day when Finn asks him.

“I want to run something by you.”

Poe hums. Honestly, he’s too tired to take on what exactly it is that Finn’s saying. He’s just gotten laid in what seemed to be a two-week long dry spell. They just didn’t have time. Being chased out of counties and over state lines tends to ruin the mood. Now that they’ve managed to hide away in a motel in the back-ass-of-nowhere, Poe almost cried when Finn pushed him back onto the bed and had his way with him.

Finn’s fingers skim along his chest, running over bumps and lines of old scars that have healed over. “What would you say to there being more of us?”

Poe’s mind is still mush. He can barely keep his eyes open – his exhausted bones are just too heavy, and his body is screaming at him to _go to sleep_.

Finn looks up at him. “Dameron?”

“Morning,” he mumbles back.

Finn shuffles around on the bed slightly, rolling onto his stomach and throwing an arm over Poe’s middle. “Poe-”

“-Go to sleep,” Poe sighs through his nose. Within seconds, Finn is looking at the unconscious body of whatever-Poe-is-to-him. He pillows his head on Poe’s shoulder and sleeps – the first proper sleep he’s had in God knows how long. Even though it’s on a motel bed that’s seen better days, it’s enough for Finn to drop off.

 

He waits for the moment where panic sets in.

Every time they let their guard down, something happens: police might have gotten a lead and are outside the door, yet another bounty hunter is attempting to make a fortune by hunting them down, or, once thanks to Poe’s inability to keep it in his pants, a drug lord who happened to be the husband of a woman Poe picked up at a bar one night.

 When Finn slowly wakes up and gathers his senses, he waits.

There’s a clock on the wall slowly ticking away the seconds.

Poe’s softly snoring behind him. Both of the other man’s arms are around Finn, with his face pressed into Finn’s shoulder blade.

He waits and waits, willing the bubbling anxiety in his stomach to just go away.

When nothing happens after five minutes, he sighs.

Poe shuffles behind him, his arms tightening around Finn and brining him closer. It’s nice. It’s a nice moment he’s experiencing right now. Looking to the clock again, he’s surprised to see that it’s ten in the morning. They were too tired to set any alarms. He’s surprised that they managed to sleep in this late.

Finn can’t help but think about how much road they could have travelled if that had left earlier in the morning.

He can’t get back to sleep. Once he’s awake, he’s awake, so he waits for Poe to wake up. He flips over so that he’s facing the other man. Poe moves slightly, groggily throwing his arms back around Finn and pulling him closer.

Finn tucks his head under Poe’s chin. This is a _really_ nice moment.

 

When Poe wakes up, it’s slow.

Finn sees his eyelids flutter open but close again at the brightness of the room. The curtains are pulled, but stray light filters in through the gaps of fabric. Finn trails his fingers over Poe’s cheek. He traces along a scar that cuts through the end of his eyebrow – a scar given to him by a hitman. They managed to escape that one, albeit with the warning that if they were ever to return, they’d be shot on sight.

Poe rubs his hand over his face. He snuffles and seems to go back to sleep.

The sheets are hanging low on his hips. Finn trails his fingers down Poe’s side. When he eventually gets to where the sheets are over his hipbones, he stops.

Finn hears Poe sigh. “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” he mumbles. His voice – Poe’s morning voice when it’s scratchy and deep – does something to Finn. Something clicks in his brain.

His fingers move under the sheet.

“Top or bottom?” Finn asks. They swap whenever they can.

Poe rubs his face again. “Let me wake up,” he says. When he looks at Finn, the man smirks at how wide Poe’s pupils are. “There should be some stuff in my bag.”

Finn begrudgingly rolls out of bed to search for Poe’s bag.

The other man sits up in bed and stretches. Even at the other side of the room, Finn can hear the cracking of Poe’s joints. He snorts. “Old man.”

“I’m not _that_ old,” Poe bites back, “I swear, you make me sound like I’m some elderly in need of a nursing home.”

When Finn has the lube, he practically saunters back to the bed where Poe’s eyes have gotten slightly darker. “Keep talking like that,” he starts, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to Poe, “and I just might be the one to drop you off at one.”

Poe snorts. “You’d be nothin’ without me, kid.”

“I’d be _alive_ ,” Finn retorts. The bottle of lube is lost in the sheets as Poe reaches up to grab Finn’s jaw and brings their lips together. The kiss is more teeth and tongue than lips, but it sends heat pooling into Finn’s gut.

“Top or bottom,” Finn manages to get out. Poe fishes around in the sheets, eventually grabbing the small bottle. He leans up.

Pecking a kiss at Finn’s lips, he says lowly, “top.”

Finn practically falls down onto his back. One of his hands entangles itself in Poe’s hair while the other travels down to grab at Poe’s ass. Poe groans into the kiss and reaches down to pull Finn’s leg up to wrap around Poe’s hips.

Finn hears the bottle of lube click open, and his legs fall open around Poe’s hips.

The fingers he has wrapped in Poe’s curls tighten slightly when Poe reaches down to open him up. He sighs into the kiss at the first finger, moaning into the man’s mouth by the second, and pulling away to whimper at the third.

“Fuck me,” he ordered breathlessly, “P-Poe I need you-”

Poe noses along Finn’s cheek, and down to his ear to whisper, “Let me hear you babe,” turning back to pulling at the man’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Stroking himself a few times, he holds up the leg Finn has tight around his waist with one hand and uses the other to guide himself into Finn.

Poe’s ability to take _forever_ when it came to making love was eventually going to kill Finn. That was how he would die. If it wasn’t a bullet to the head, it was going to be Poe and is ability to drag out pleasure. Poe took his sweet-fucking time, slowly pushing in, inch by inch. The hand Finn had in Poe’s hair gripped him as tightly as he knew Poe liked, the other clutching to the motel room sheets.

Once Poe’s fully inside, he shifts slightly to get adjusted - it had been a while since their roles were reversed - and already brushes against Finn’s prostate. Finn half-moaned, biting his lips to keep the sounds in as his eyes flutters open, dark with want.

Poe slowly pulls almost all out of Finn before thrusting back in, harder. It only took a few hard thrusts before both of them found a pace that worked, and a few more thrusts for Poe to nail Finn’s prostate.

Finn wraps his arms around Poe’s shoulders, his hold tight enough to bring the man on top of him flush against his chest. His eyes close and his mouth open, gasping and moaning uncontrollably. Poe’s thrusts were getting erratic and out of rhythm as he thrusts deeper inside of Finn.

He quickly takes one hand off and starts to jerk Finn off, he didn’t want to have all the pleasure to himself – and neither did he want to come first. Pleasure was pooling in his groin, and with every snap of his hips, he’s just chasing down that bliss.

“P-Poe,” Finn pants.

Poe’s name seems to be the only word Finn remembers right now, the name rolling off of his tongue like second nature. He wasn’t even cursing, just repeating Poe’s name over and over and over again like a mantra.

“Finn,” Poe’s voice cracks as Finn starts to lose himself in the white-hot pleasure of everything he’s experiencing. His thrusts go out of sync with his hand’s rhythm of jerking Finn off.

The sunlight coming through the window illuminates the scene of both them falling apart in each other’s arms. It isn’t long before each of them reaches their climax, so intense that both see white spots before their eyes and take a few moments to return back from their intoxicating high.

“Fucking hell,” Poe gasps, cupping Finn’s face gently after pulling out of him slowly, lifting his weight off of Finn and lying down to his side. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Finn says, smiling softly and leaning forward to lightly press their lips together in a simple and carefree kiss. It’s definitely been one of the better mornings. He wishes they could have more moments like this. He would kill for moments like this.

 

They stay in that motel for longer than they should.

They should be long gone. They would have probably crossed the state line by now. They would have probably pissed off a new police district by now.

What is happening, however, is Finn’s strong arms are around Poe, pulling him against his chest. He can hear people outside leaving the motel, and then can hear some taking their place. They should have been that, but they’re here.

Poe’s eyes are closed, but he’s awake. He’s rubbing Finn’s forearms, trailing his fingers over Finn’s arms, eventually linking their fingers together.

Abolishing that agreement they had was the best thing to ever happen to them. Neither of them have even looked at another person since lighting that agreement up in flames.

They don’t need to. All Finn needs is right in front of him.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” he hears Poe ask. It’s slightly mumbled, but it’s only because Poe has half of his face mushed into a pillow.

Finn has to think for a minute before he figures it out. “Yeah,” Finn mumbles, “I was wondering if you wanted to start working with more people.”

Poe’s silent for a minute. “What do you mean?”

Finn shuffles on the bed slightly, just to wrap his arms tighter around Poe. The other man leans back into the embrace. “Would you be opposed to it? Working with other people?”

Poe’s silent again.

Finn breathes in, breathing in the scent of _Poe_ – cigarette smoke and cheap shampoo. “I have old contacts,” he explains briefly, “I was wondering if you would like to work with them.”

Poe looks over his shoulder. “I don’t even know what it was that you did.”

That’s…true. He knows what Poe is – a thief, murder, vagabond. Finn never talked about what he did. All Poe knows is that he was on that dirt road for reasons, and he hopped into Poe’s car because he had nowhere else to go.

It’s too long of a story to tell, especially now. He’s tired. He doesn’t want to smash through this nice moment with his story. Poe won’t pity him – he never asks for pity. But he just doesn’t want to disturb the peace that has settled over them.

He presses a kiss to the back of Poe’s neck. “That’s a story for another time,” he says lowly, “but there are people I used to work with. People I trust. We could team up.”

“Why?”

“Doing a bigger job would include a bigger pay-cut,” Finn mumbles into Poe’s neck.

He hums. “It also means more people to distrust.”

“I trust them.”

Poe sighs. “I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com - if any of you want to suggest something for either this AU or my Reader-Insert series. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed! (and cherished <3)


End file.
